


That Kiss

by fiona_apiston



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: I started writing again after a long while of not writing at all!  This is a small larry drabble I wrote when I got inspired :D





	That Kiss

Louis sat on the top bunk bed, aimlessly scrolling through twitter. Harry climbed up the bunk bed ladder and lightly tapped Louis’ foot to get his attention. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Louis said, moving over to make room for Harry to sit next to him on the bunk bed.

Harry climbed into the bunk and plopped down next to Louis , then stared across the room for a few minutes.

Louis quietly put his phone away, sensing that he should have all of his attention on Harry at the moment, for whatever he was about to say. Finally Harry spoke up.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry softly asked, not quite making eye contact with Louis.

“Of course.”

Harry looked straight at Louis. “The kiss. Earlier. You kissed me?” He said it like he wasn’t quite sure of what he was saying.

Louis nodded exaggeratedly. “Yeah. I kissed you, you kissed me back, then Liam interrupted to tell us to come to practice.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, so, why’d you kiss me? And why’d you go straight back here instead of waiting for me?”

Louis shifted a little on the bed. “I thought maybe you regretted it, and wanted some space,” he admitted.

“No!” Harry said, a little quickly. Louis immediately turned to look at him. Harry blushed. “I mean, no. I didn’t regret it. Did you?”

Louis shook his head. “No.”

“So why'd you kiss me?”

Louis went quiet. He had had a crush on Harry since the day the had been formed into a band, and it had grown stronger as he had gotten to know him. But he was terrified that if he told Harry, bared his whole soul to his best friend, and Harry didn't want to be friends anymore, he wouldn't be able to handle being around him. And considering the fact that they were in a band together, that would not end well. But fuck it. He liked Harry and while he would be devastated if this ruined their friendship, he needed him to know. If there was even only a tiny chance Harry liked him back, he needed to take it.

“I like you,” Louis finally whispered.

Harry turned to him, his mouth open in shock. “You like me?”

Louis looked down. “Yeah.” He heard Harry let out a soft sigh.

“I like you too.”

Louis whipped his head up. “You do?”

Harry nodded, his cheeks pink. “Ever since the band was formed.”

Louis laughed, feeling lighter than he ever had before. “Me too.”

Harry grinned. “So...I like you...you like me…” He trailed off. “Are we dating now?”

“Do you want to date?” Louis asked, silently hoping the answer would be yes.

Harry shrugged. “Do you?” He tried to say it casually, but his hopefulness shown through.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

Harry beamed. “So you're my boyfriend.”

Louis smiled. “And you’re my boyfriend.”

They both sat there smiling at each other for a few moments, and then Louis leaned slightly in. Harry leaned in too, and they kissed for a few breaths before lying down in the bunk and continuing the kiss.

Louis broke apart from Harry and gently cupped his face in his hands. “I love you.”

Harry laughed a bit breathlessly. “I love you, too,” he said, and then leaned in and kissed Louis again. Louis kissed him back, and they stayed there in the bunk for some time, before falling asleep together.


End file.
